larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
11. Lichkönig Saga
Diese 11. Saga spielt zeitlich einige Wochen nach dem Ende der vorherigen Handlung und nach der Rückkehr der Helden nach Schloss Mondfels. Der Hauptaspekt dieser Saga liegt auf der Rückkehr der Helden nach Azeroth und ist das erste Mal, dass ein bereits besiegter Feind innerhalb der Handlung zurückkehrt. Gleichzeitig werden in dieser Saga viele bislang offene Fragen beantwortet und einige bereits existierende Handlungsbögen wieder zusammengeführt. Gleichzeitig wird jedoch auch die Gesamthandlung essentiell vorangetrieben und bietet einige epische Auseinandersetzungen und Begegnungen, die großen Einfluss auf spätere Handlungsstränge haben werden. Handlung: Rückkehr eines Gefallenen Mehrere Wochen sind seit der Rückkehr Vorsar's und Hektor's von der Grandline vergangen, wobei Alexandra über die gesamte Reise alles andere als erfreut war. Sie hält es für unverantwortlich, dass Vorsar den königlichen Staatsgeschäften und seiner Verantwortung so wenig Beachtung schenkt und zwingt den Herrscher, sich mit den täglichen Pflichten eines Königs essentiell auseinander zu setzen. Dieser ist wenig begeistert davon, hat jedoch kaum eine andere Wahl und geht so missmutig seinen Aufgaben nach, während der Rest seiner Gefolgschaft ihren Anteil dazu leisten, dass Schloss und die Umgebung in Stand zu halten. So ist Gazlowe ausgezeichnet darin, die Verteidigungsanlagen von Mondfels in Stand zu halten und sogar noch zu erweitern, während Abraxas seine freie Zeit genutzt hat, um ein Bordell in der Stadt zu eröffnen, das "Titty Twister", mit der Begründung, dass dies die Moral der Leute deutlich steigern würde. Obwohl Alexandra auch hiergegen Vorbehalte hegt, lässt Vorsar dies zu und vertraut Abraxas die Leitung des Etablissements an. Schließlich spricht eine sonderbare Erscheinung in Vorsar's Schloss vor und bittet um eine Audienz beim König selbst. Obwohl alle damit rechnen, dass diese Person nur Ärger bringen wird, empfängt Vorsar sie schließlich im Thronsaal seines Schlosses. Dort zeigt sich dann, dass es sich bei dem Fremden um den totgeglaubten Aris handelt, der zurückgekehrt ist, um sich Vorsar's Gemeinschaft abermals und endgültig anzuschließen, um Wiedergutmachung für die Verfehlungen seiner Vergangenheit zu leisten. Obgleich viele skeptisch sind, ob der Bösewicht wirklich geläutert wurde, erinnert sich Vorsar an seine entscheidenden Taten in Eo und Azeroth und beschließt, Aris eine Chance zu geben. Auf die Frage, wie Er überleben konnte, gibt Dieser zu verstehen, dass Er das gar nicht hat. Tatsächlich wurde seine Seele nach seinem Tod von den Unsterblichen der Kun-Lun Berge empfangen und Ihm die Möglichkeit auf ein zweites Leben geschenkt. Seine einzigartigen Fähigkeiten mit der Kristallmacht wären zu kostbar, um Sie einfach aus der Welt verschwinden zu lassen. So wurde Aris zu einem Unsterblichen der Kun-Lun Berge, einem Zauberer ausgebildet und dann in die Welt der Menschen zurückgeschickt, um Vorsar zu unterstützen. Dabei fällt sofort auf, dass Aris eine sonderbare Vorrichtung an seinem Auge trägt, die Er das "Auge von Orichalkum" nennt und die meiste Zeit verhüllt trägt. Mit dieser, so Aris, kann seine dunkle Seite, die durch die schwarzen Kristalle noch stärker ausgeprägt wurde, besser kontrolliert werden. Überzeugt von seinen guten Absichten, nimmt Vorsar den Zauberer in seinem Schloss auf. Das Gesuch um Hilfe Nur kurze Zeit nach Aris Rückkehr erhält Vorsar eine Botschaft, die offenbar vom Gemüseältesten eiligst an Ihn geschickt wurde. Darin werden Er und alle verfügbaren Kämpfer seines Schlosses nach Azeroth, genauer in den Gebirgspass der Totenwinde gebeten, da sich eine dunkle Bedrohung über Azeroth erhebt, welche die ganze Welt betreffen könnte. Obgleich es Alexandra nicht gefällt, ist Ihr bewusst, dass Schloss Mondfels mit den Monarchien von Azeroth verbündet ist und ein derartiges Hilfegesuch in Zeiten der Not nicht ausgeschlagen werden darf. So machen sich Vorsar und Hektor direkt zum Aufbruch bereit, doch schließen sich Ihnen auch Meyer Link, Ingenieur Gazlowe und sogar Aris an, der vorhat, die Abmachung mit Lor'themar Theron von den Blutelfen einzufordern, dass die Geisterlande nun rechtmäßig Ihm gehören. Durch die mitgeschickte Karte des Gemüseältesten erreichen Vorsar und seine Gefährten, binnen kürzester Zeit, Azeroth und den Gebirgspass der Totenwinde, wo Sie sich, nahe der alten Turmfestung Karazhan, in einem kleinen Camp, genauer einer verfallenen, magischen Akademie einfinden, in welchem Sie bereits vom Gemüseältesten erwartet werden. Schnell wird klar, dass sich die besten Kämpfer von ganz Azeroth in diesem Camp eingefunden haben und dort eifrig trainieren und Ihre Kampfkünste verbessern. Direkt nach Ihrer Ankunft werden die Helden zunächst zum Hauptsitz des Gemüseältesten gerufen, wo Dieser offenbart, dass der Lichkönig, der Herr der Untoten, zurückgekehrt und mächtiger denn je ist. Abermals hat Er einen Marsch der Geißel in Gang gesetzt und damit begonnen, sämtliche freien Völker anzugreifen. Doch dieses Mal scheint Er, neben Untoten, auch noch Eiskrieger und Dämonen auf seiner Seite zu haben, was seine Kampfkraft erheblich stärkt. Auch sein Schwert Frostmourne hat Er wieder an sich genommen, denn Bolvar Fordragon wurde beim Versuch, das Schwert zu verstecken, von einer Übermacht von Kultisten überfallen und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Der Gemüseälteste offenbart außerdem, dass Er Vorsar hat rufen lassen, weil der neue Körper des Lichkönigs Niemand Geringeres als Prinz Ivan, Vorsar's ewiger Rivale ist. Irgendwie hat sich Dieser mit dem Lichkönig verbunden und dürstet nun nach Rache an allen Lebensformen dieser Welt. Nur Vorsar könne, dank seiner besonderen Verbindung zu Ivan, diesen von seinem Pfad abbringen und besiegen. Schließlich offenbart der Gemüseälteste den Helden auch etwas, was Er noch nie zuvor getan hatte: seine wahre Gestalt. War Er bislang nur als Schildkrötenmännchen in Erscheinung getreten, verwandelt Er sich nun, vor den Augen der überraschten Helden, in einen alten, jedoch große Macht ausstrahlenden Mann, der sich selbst der "Dagda" nennt. Er wäre mehr als nur einer der Ältesten von Around the Sun, vielmehr wäre Er ein Wächter des Kosmos, dazu bestimmt, das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte zu bewahren. Aus diesem Grund sei Vorsar als sein Schützling essentiell, denn seine Bestimmung wäre es, das Gleichgewicht zu erhalten, wenn es zu bröckeln beginnt. Es zeigt sich, dass der Dagda im Besitz einer mächtigen Axt und trotz seines Alters offenbar selbst ein geübter Kämpfer ist. Diese Axt, genannt der "Netherkey", ist seiner Aussage nach die mächtigste Waffe Ihrer Art in allen Welten. Hektor, hellhörig geworden durch diese Aussage, fordert urplötzlich den Dagda zu einem Kampf um seine Waffe heraus. Er ist der Ansicht, dass Er nicht hinter Vorsar zurückstehen muss, was den Besitz mächtiger Waffen angeht und Er diese Waffe gut einsetzen könnte. Umfassendes Training Obgleich Vorsar versucht, Ihn davon abzubringen, hält Hektor an seinem wahnwitzigen Vorhaben fest und fordert den Dagda zum Kampf um den Netherkey heraus. Der Kampf, der mitten im Camp stattfindet, ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer. Obwohl Hektor all seine Kampfkraft aufbietet und durchaus zeigt, was Er inzwischen kann, unterliegt Er dem alten Mann binnen kürzester Zeit. Dieser gibt Hektor zu verstehen, dass Er bereits eine mächtige Waffe besitzt, nämlich jene, die Er sich selbst hat fertigen lassen. Solange Er jedoch nicht in der Lage ist, diese Waffe auch richtig einzusetzen, wird Er auch keine andere Waffe richtig gut führen können. Gekränkt und verärgert zieht sich Hektor zurück, während Vorsar und die anderen Streiter mit einem umfassenden Training beginnen, bei dem Sie auch anderen Streitern einige Lektionen in Sachen Kampf geben. Während der wenigen Tage, die für das Training verbleiben, tauchen zusehends mehr und mehr Kämpfer auf, die sich freiwillig für den Kampf mit dem Lichkönig melden. Darunter befindet sich auch der Blutelfen Paladin Leonidas, der jedoch in Begleitung von zwei ungewöhnlichen Männern ist: den Turks Rude und Reno. Die beiden Turks, die lange Zeit im Auftrag der Shinra Corporation diese mittelalterliche Welt erforscht haben, sind gekommen, um Vorsar um Hilfe in einer Sache zu bitten. Dieser ist zwar bereit, sich das Hilfegesuch anzuhören, da das Schicksal Azeroth's jedoch auf der Kippe steht, muss Er sich zuerst um diese Angelegenheit kümmern. So beschließen Rude und Reno, Ihren Teil zu leisten und Vorsar zu unterstützen, damit Er im Umkehrschluss dann auch Ihnen in Midgard helfen kann. So unterziehen sich die Turks dem gleichen Training und lernen viel über die Eigenarten des Kampfes in einer Welt wie Azeroth. Dabei durchläuft Reno das Training eines "Schurken" und lernt, sich zu tarnen und hinterrücks anzugreifen, während Rude den Weg des "Kriegers" einschlägt und eine Grundausbildung im Umgang mit Waffen und Rüstungen erhält. Der Weg der Axt Schließlich macht sich Vorsar auf die Suche nach Hektor,der, nach seiner verheerenden Niederlage, gedemütigt abgezogen ist. Der Dagda rät dem Schwertmeister, seinen Freund und Nachfahren zu ermutigen, an seine eigene Stärke zu glauben und gibt Vorsar den Hinweis, dass sich in den alten Ruinen von Karazhan möglicherweise eine Waffe befinden könnte, die Hektor hilfreich sein wird, nämlich die alte Axt "Blutschrei", die nach dem Tod des früheren Besitzers in den Besitz des Eredar Prinz Malchezaar überging, der in den alten Ruinen sein Unwesen treibt. Tatsächlich findet Vorsar seinen Kameraden vor den Toren der alten Festung. Hektor ist deprimiert, weil Er glaubt, immer weiter hinter Vorsar zurückzufallen und niemals wahre Stärke zu erlangen. Vorsar gelingt es schließlich, gemeinsam mit Calcifer und Behlazur, an Hektor's innere Stärke zu appellieren und diesen zu ermutigen. Schließlich wird Hektor's Ehrgeiz wieder erweckt, als Er von Blutschrei hört und gemeinsam betreten die beiden Vampire, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, das alte Gemäuer, um den Dämon zu erledigen und die Axt zu erbeuten. Der Weg durch Karazhan erweist sich dabei jedoch als schwieriger als gedacht. Die beiden Vampire erkennen schnell, dass dies kein gewöhnliches Gemäuer ist, sondern sich alte und mächtige Magie hier verbirgt. Auch diverse Fallen und Hindernisse machen den beiden Untoten das Leben schwer, so müssen Vorsar und Hektor sich erst durch ein magisches Schachspiel schlagen, ehe es Ihnen gelingt, in die inneren Heiligtümer vorzudringen. Doch die alten Bücher und Folianten an diesem Ort erweisen sich als höchst wertvoll, denn in Ihnen wird die Geschichte Azeroths geschildert und Vorsar entdeckt dabei, dass die Allianz von Lordaeron und später das Bündnis zwischen Allianz und Horde einige der dunkelsten Momente Azeroth's abgewendet haben. Ihm kommt die Idee, dass ein solches, allumfassendes Bündnis der Schlüssel zum Sieg gegen den übermächtigen Lichkönig sein könnte. Schließlich erreichen Vorsar und Hektor die Spitze des Turms und konfrontieren dort Prinz Malchezaar, der bereits seit einiger Zeit das Treiben der sterblichen Völker Azeroths beobachtet hat. Er hat jedoch nicht eingegriffen, da der Lichkönig auch der Feind der Brennenden Legion ist und sein Untergang nur wünschenswert für diese wäre. Dennoch empfindet Er es als Anmaßung, von zwei Vampiren herausgefordert zu werden. So kommt es schließlich zum Kampf zwischen Vorsar, Hektor und Malchezaar, welchen dieser zunächst dominiert. Sein Höllenfeuer sorgt dafür, dass die geschlagenen Wunden bei den Vampiren nicht so schnell heilen, was den Kampf erheblich erschwert. Schließlich verwandelt sich Hektor jedoch in seine Dämonengestalt, in welcher Ihm das Höllenfeuer weniger anhaben kann und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit des Eredar auf sich, sodass es Vorsar gelingt, den alles entscheidenden Treffer mit Rotschwinge zu landen. Obgleich der Dämon auf der materiellen Ebene nicht endgültig getötet werden kann, wird seine körperliche Hülle zerstört und in den Wirbelnden Nether zurückgeschickt. Unter den Schätzen des Eredar findet Hektor schließlich auch die legendäre Axt Blutschrei, welche Er an sich nimmt. Mit neuem Mut kehren Er und Vorsar schließlich ins Camp zurück. Getrennte Wege Zurück im Camp zeigt sich schnell, dass der Trainingsort von den Untoten entdeckt wurde und die untoten Streitkräfte direkt mit Ihrem Angriff begonnen haben. Eine überwältigende Streitmacht attackiert die Akademie, sodass die Helden versuchen, einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Doch dem Dagda wird als erstes klar, dass dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen ist und ruft die Helden zum Rückzug auf. Dabei werden Vorsar, Hektor, Aris, Meyer Link und Gazlowe voneinander getrennt. Die einzelnen Streiter werden in die unterschiedlichsten Himmelsrichtungen verschlagen, doch gelingt es Vorsar zuvor noch, seine Kameraden auf seinen neuen Plan einzuschwören: Sie sollen sich quer durch Azeroth begeben und jeden rekrutieren, der für den finalen Kampf gegen den Lichkönig geeignet sein könnte. Mit dieser Aufgabe im Hinterkopf geht jeder der Helden für den Moment seinen eigenen Weg. Hektor findet sich zunächst in der Umgebung von Dämmerwald wieder, wo Er erst einmal versucht, sich zu ordnen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Er ohne Vorsar klarkommen muss, doch ist Er sich sicher, dass Er seine Mission erfüllen kann. Seine erste Anlaufstelle ist eine Taverne in dem kleinen Ort Dunkelhain, wo Er nach Informationen suchen möchte. Dort angekommen wird Er Zeuge einer Schlägerei zwischen dem grobschlächtigen Velkan und einigen Milizen der Allianz, was im Rauswurf Velkans aus der Taverne endet. Hektor, der dem Mann folgt, freundet sich schließlich mit Diesem an und erfährt von Ihm einiges über den derzeitigen Stand Azeroths. Auch erfährt Er, dass Velkan ein Worgen ist, eine Art Werwolf und erst unlängst seinen freien Willen zurückerlangt hat, nachdem Er jahrelang ein Sklave seiner tierischen Instinkte war. Beeindruckt von der Stärke des Werwolfs rekrutiert Hektor diesen für seine Sache, was Ihm auch gelingt. Velkan schlägt vor, sich zunächst ins Schlingendorntal zu begeben. Dort befinden sich viele unabhängige Trolle, Abenteurer, Piraten und andere, die möglicherweise für den Krieg mit dem Lichkönig gewonnen werden konnten. Den Weg nach Sturmwind könnten Sie sich sparen, denn natürlich kämpfen König Varian Wrynn und die Allianz gegen die Geißel, daher wäre der Versuch einer Rekrutierung sinnlos. So machen sich Hektor und Velkan schließlich auf den Weg. Nur kurze Zeit später wird der Dämmerwald jedoch von einer Legion Untoter angegriffen, die versuchen, mit Feuer den ganzen Wald niederzubrennen und sämtliche Menschen darin herauszutreiben und abzuschlachten. Gargoyles mit untoten Kriegern, die Feuerpfeile verschießen, fliegen quer über den ganzen Wald. Ein riesiger Tumult bricht aus, als Hektor und Velkan nach Dunkelhain zurückeilen und versuchen, möglichst viele Bewohner zu retten. Tatsächlich gelingt es Ihnen, etliche Dorfbewohner in Richtung Rotkammgebirge zu schicken, doch beim Versuch, einen der Gargolyes zu Fall zu bringen, der auf die flüchtenden Dörfler schießt, stürzt Velkan ab und verschwindet zwischen den Bäumen in den Flammen. Hektor kann seinen neuen Freund nicht retten, da Er als Vampir sich nicht überwinden kann, durch das Feuer zu gehen und ergreift die Flucht in Richtung Schlingendorntal, hoffend, dass Velkan irgendwie überlebt haben könnte. Diplomatie in Nosgoth & Immersang Zur gleichen Zeit hat sich Vorsar nach Tirisfal begeben, da der Dagda Ihm noch mitgeteilt hatte, dass das Königreich dort inzwischen wieder unter menschlicher Kontrolle ist. Tatsächlich findet Vorsar dort ein Reich im Wiederaufbau vor, in welchem Prinz Arthas und an seiner Seite seine Verlobte Jaina Proudmoore und seine beiden Berater, Uther Lichtbringer und Kel'thuzad regieren. Vorsar spricht beim Prinzen vor und bittet Diesen um Hilfe beim Kampf gegen das, was Er selbst einst war. Arthas fürchtet jedoch, dass Er erneut dem Willen des Lichkönigs verfallen könnte, wenn Er sich Frostmourne nähert und hält sich zurück. Wohlwissend, dass das Königreich Lordaeron dennoch gebraucht wird, willigt Er jedoch ein, Uther, Lord Garithos und etliche Truppen zur Unterstützung zu schicken, sobald bekannt ist, an welchem Ort der letzte Kampf gegen den Lichkönig ausgetragen werden soll. Dies genügt Vorsar jedoch nicht. Im fieberhaften Bemühen, weitere Verbündete zu finden, wird Ihm bewusst, dass Schloss Mondfels auch an anderen Orten immer noch Verbündete besitzt. So schnell Er kann, macht Er sich auf den Weg ins ferne Reich Nosgoth, um dort bei seinen alten Verbündeten, Kain und Vorador, um Hilfe zu bitten. In Nosgoth entdeckt Vorsar jedoch, dass inzwischen nichts mehr so ist, wie es einmal war. Das Reich ist verfallen und Kain ist nicht mehr der zielstrebige Emporkömmling, sondern Herrscher über ein verfallendes Königreich. Es scheint so, als seien in Nosgoth mehrere Jahrhunderte vergangen, während in anderen Teilen der Welt nur Jahre ins Land gegangen sind. Vorsar wird schnell klar, dass dieser veränderte Zeitrythmus mit dem Verfall der Säulen von Nosgoth zu tun haben muss und sämtliche Gesetze der Natur in diesem Land außer Kraft gesetzt wurden. Im Zentrum des Landes, direkt bei den Säulen, kommt Vorsar gerade noch rechtzeitig um Zeuge zu werden, wie Kain von einer mysteriösen, halb verfallenen, Kreatur angegriffen wird. Dieses Wesen, dass sich "Raziel" nennt, will bittere Rache an Kain und dessen Tod. Während dem Showdown der Beiden unterbricht Vorsar jedoch den Kampf und trennt die Kontrahenten. Er schildert die Ereignisse in Azeroth und macht eindringlich klar, dass das Schicksal dieses Landes auch direkte Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft Nosgoths haben könnte. Kain, der als Ehrenmann verpflichtet ist, einem alten Freund in Not zu Hilfe zu eilen, willigt ein, mit seinen vampirischen Söhnen, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah und seiner Streitmacht zu Hilfe zu eilen, während Raziel sich nicht sonderlich für den Konflikt interessiert. Doch der "Ältere Gott", dem Raziel dient, zwingt diesen zur Kooperation, denn Er schildert, dass es ein ungeheurer Frevel sei, dass eine solche untote Streitmacht existiert. So viele Seelen, die nicht zum Rad des Schicksals zurückkehren können. Kain ist bereit, bei der Entscheidungsschlacht zur Unterstützung zu kommen und während Vorsar nach Azeroth zurückkehrt, bereitet Kain seine Truppen auf den Krieg vor. Aris hat sich indessen, in Begleitung von Leonidas Sunwalker, auf den Weg nach Silbermond gemacht, wo Er eine Audienz mit Lor'themar Theron wünscht. Dieser ist nicht begeistert, Aris wiederzusehen, hatte Er doch geglaubt, dass die Abmachung mit dem Tod desselben erloschen sei. Nun fordert Aris die Einhaltung des Versprechens und auch die Hilfe der Blutelfen im bevorstehenden Konflikt, denn schließlich hätte die Allianz beim letzten Mal auch den Elfen geholfen. Die Elfen willigen schließlich ein, sich dem Kampf anzuschließen und beginnen, Ihre Truppen zu mobilisieren, denn Sie erkennen, dass früher oder später auch Ihr Land untergehen wird. Während Aris sich im Anschluss auf den Weg machen will, um Vorsar und die Anderen zu suchen, bittet Er Leonidas und auch Cibon, den die Beiden in Silbermond wieder treffen, die Zwerge und Gnome von Eisenschmiede für den bevorstehenden Konflikt zu rekrutieren. Hektors Nachkomme Hektor hat sich indessen, nachdem die Situation im Dämmerwald wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle ist, allein auf den Weg in Richtung Schlingendorntal gemacht, da Er sich in diesem Landstrich nicht auskennt und so Velkan's letztem Vorschlag Folge leistet. Es dauert beinahe einen Tag, ehe Hektor schließlich den Dschungel des Schlingendorntals erreicht und nochmals einen halben Tag mehr, da Er sich zunächst komplett im dichten Dschungel verläuft. Nach mehreren Auseinandersetzungen mit Tieren und wilden Kreaturen ist Hektor erschöpft und benötigt dringend Blut. Ausgehungert und vom Geruch von Blut angelockt, erreicht Er schließlich den Strand, wo die gefürchteten Blutsegelbukaniere einen Außenposten errichtet haben. Hektor versucht, sich ins Lager zu schleichen, ist jedoch zu entkräftet und bricht am Rand desselben zusammen. Schließlich wird er von einem jungen Matrosen der Blutsegelbukaniere gefunden und mit dessen eigenem Blut versorgt, als Er verdeutlichen kann, dass Er dieses braucht, um sich zu erholen. Der junge Mann stellt sich als Rubens vor, dessen großer Traum es ist, ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Blutsegelbukaniere zu werden. Hektor hofft zunächst, dass Rubens Ihm helfen kann, die Piraten zur Kooperation zu bewegen, doch muss Er erfahren, dass Rubens eigentlich die Aufnahmebedingungen der Piraten nicht erfüllt hat und sich nur eingeschlichen hat, um den Piraten seinen Wert zu beweisen. Dennoch will Er Hektor helfen und bringt diesen ins Lager, um mit dem Anführer der Bukaniere zu sprechen. Der Kapitän erweist sich jedoch als unfreundlich und abweisend und Hektor wird schnell klar, dass hier was nicht stimmt. Sein Dämonenschädel Behlazur bemerkt, dass der Kapitän eine bösartige Präsenz ausstrahlt und stemmt sich Dieser instinktiv entgegen. Als der Kapitän bemerkt, dass Hektor mit dämonischen Mächten im Bunde steht, fordert Er die Herausgabe Behlazur's, was Hektor natürlich ablehnt. Als der Kapitän Ihn daraufhin wutentbrannt angreift, um sich die Macht des Dämons zu nehmen, verteidigt sich Hektor und muss feststellen, dass der Kapitän eigentlich selbst ein Dämon und ein Agent der Brennenden Legion ist: ein Grubenlord mit Namen Bragur. Dieser sollte die Seelen der Piraten für die Legion ernten und sich in menschlicher Gestalt bei Diesen einschleichen. Es kommt zu einem folgenschweren Kampf, in dessen Verlauf Hektor sich nur mit Mühe gegen den Grubenlord behaupten kann. Dieser lässt Höllenfeuer herabregnen und tötet nach und nach sämtliche Piraten. Erst ein Ablenkungsmanöver von Rubens sorgt dafür, dass sich der mächtige Dämon eine Blöße gibt und Hektor seine Axt Blutschrei benutzen kann, um den Grubenlord mit einem entscheidenden Treffer zu vernichten. Dabei wird Rubens jedoch tödlich verletzt. Hektor befindet sich nun in genau der gleichen Situation wie Vorsar einst und bietet seinem neuen Freund, der Ihm das Leben gerettet hat an, Ihn zu retten. Und wie einst Hektor willigt auch Rubens ein, sodass Hektor Diesen letztlich in einen Vampir verwandelt und damit seinen ersten eigenen Nachkommen erschafft. Die Trolle der Gurubashi Nachdem Rubens wieder erwacht ist und Hektor Diesem die Grundlagen seines neuen Daseins erläutert hat und auch die Situation, in der Sie sich momentan befinden, berichtet Rubens, dass Er kürzlich mehrere Personen beobachtet hat, die sich ins Reich der Trolle der Gurubashi vorgewagt haben. Er berichtet auch, dass dies eine unkluge Idee sei, denn die Trolle seien auf dem Kriegspfad und würden verstärkt Ihren alten Blutgöttern huldigen. Da Hektor vermutet, dass es sich hier um seine Freunde handeln könnte, brechen Er und Rubens sofort zu den alten Ruinen um die Arena der Gurubashi auf, die das Herzstück der hiesigen Trollpopulation darstellt. Tatsächlich können Hektor und Rubens aus dem Verborgenen heraus beobachten, dass die Trolle sich offenbar auf ein Opferritual vorbereiten, um Ihren Blutgöttern zu huldigen. Entsetzt kann Hektor schließlich auch herausfinden, wer geopfert werden soll: Kathleen Harkord, seine heimliche Liebe aus den Waldlandreichen. Ruben's Warnungen ignorierend, stürmt Hektor in die Arena und unterbricht schließlich die Zeremonie. Er fordert die Trolle auf, sich zu ergeben und die Gefangene freizulassen, doch nur Sekunden später sehen Er und Rubens sich von einer Armee bewaffneter Trolle umgeben. Noch ehe ein Kampf ausbrechen kann, bekommen die Helden jedoch unerwartet Hilfe: Meyer Link und Gazlowe, die ebenfalls auf dem Weg hierher waren, tauchen auf und gesellen sich zu den Helden inmitten der Arena. Meyer Link versucht, mit den Trollschamanen zu verhandeln und Sie zur Kooperation zu bewegen, doch diese weigern sich hartnäckig mit "Menschen" und Elfen zusammen zu arbeiten. Schließlich kommt es zum Kampf, in dem die Helden rasch von der Übermacht der Trolle überwältigt zu werden drohen. Nur das Auftauchen von Aris kann Schlimmeres verhindern, der seine neuen Fähigkeiten einsetzt, um die Schamanen der Trolle aus der Distanz mit Kristallen zu erschlagen, was den Rest der Trolle vor Ehrfurcht erstarren lässt. Diese lassen Kathleen Harkord schließlich frei und werden sogar von Aris charismatischer Ansprache überzeugt, sich dem Krieg gegen den Lichkönig anzuschließen. Rubens ist beeindruckt von Aris Charisma und Führungsqualitäten und obgleich Er Hektor als Freund ansieht, beginnt Er darüber nachzudenken, ob es nicht besser wäre, sich Aris anzuschließen. Nachdem die Trolle mobilisiert wurden, brechen die Helden gemeinsam nach Beutebucht auf, um dort auf Vorsar zu warten und weitere Schritte zu planen. Die Elfen der Nacht Tatsächlich erscheint Vorsar zwei Tage später in Beutebucht, wo Er die Präsenz seines Nachkommen gespürt hat. Er ist nicht erfreut darüber, dass Hektor einen Nachkommen erzeugt hat, gibt jedoch nach, als Er die Geschichte dahinter hört. Schließlich wird beraten, was als nächstes zu tun sei. Vorsar erklärt, dass sich die gewaltigen Armeen des neuen Lichkönigs momentan in der Sengenden Schlucht sammeln und alsbald Richtung Sturmwind marschieren würden. Die beste Stelle für den Kampf wäre die Brennende Steppe, denn dort würden keine Unbeteiligten zu Schaden kommen. Da die Zeit zunehmend knapper wird, beauftragt Vorsar Aris, Kathleen Harkord und Gazlowe damit, mit den Anführern der Horde zu sprechen und diese in Richtung Brennende Steppe zu führen, während Er, Hektor und die Anderen noch eine weitere wichtige Partie, die Nachtelfen, rekrutieren wollen. Meyer Link wird allein nach Sturmwind aufbrechen, um den König vom geplanten Ort des Kampfes in der Steppe zu berichten, damit die Truppen mobilisiert werden können. Überraschenderweise bittet Rubens darum, mit Aris aufbrechen zu dürfen, was Hektor zwar kränkt, Er diesen Wunsch jedoch akzeptiert. So trennt sich die Gruppe schließlich in verschiedene Richtungen auf. In Fledermausgestalt erreichen Vorsar und Hektor vergleichsweise schnell die Insel Teldrassil, Hauptsitz der Nachtelfen. Dort bittet der König um eine Audienz bei Tyrande Whisperwind und Malfurion Sturmgrimm, den Anführern der Elfen, um ein Bündnis auszuhandeln. Hektor verbleibt indessen in der Stadt Darnassus, um sich umzusehen. Dabei sorgt seine Unbeholfenheit und sein mangelndes Taktgefühl dafür, dass Er einen heiligen Ort, einen Mondbrunnen, entweiht, indem Er in diesen hineinfällt. Die Schändung eines Heiligtums erregt den Zorn der Nachtelfen, sodass das Bündnis beinahe zu platzen droht. Nur das unvermittelte Erscheinen eines mysteriösen Mann, der sich selbst "Geist" nennt, kann Schlimmeres verhindern. Dieser vermittelt in dem Unglück und durch seine Mithilfe kann eine Kooperation im bevorstehenden Konflikt erreicht werden. Vorsar erkundigt sich danach, warum der Fremde geholfen hat, doch dieser verschwindet genauso schnell wieder, wie Er kam, wobei Er ein besonderes Interesse an Hektor zeigt, ehe Er verschwindet. Letzte Vorbereitungen Nur zwei Tage nach diesen Ereignissen treffen Vorsar und Hektor am südlichen Rand der Brennenden Steppe ein, wo der Dadga inzwischen einen Außenposten hat errichten lassen und sich stündlich mehr Truppen aus allen Teilen Azeroths sammeln. Da die Armeen des Lichkönigs noch vor Sonnenuntergang eintreffen werden, bleiben nur wenige Stunden für die letzten Vorbereitungen. Rubens trifft als Vorbote von Aris ein und erklärt, dass die Truppen der Horde mit leichter Verspätung eintreffen werden. Er berichtet auch, dass die Verhandlungen zu scheitern drohten, bis ein mysteriöser Fremder, genannt "Faust" auftauchte und eine Zusammenarbeit der Truppen erwirkt hatte. Da diese Begegnung an die mit dem Fremden "Geist" erinnert, ist sich Vorsar nun sicher, dass dies kein Zufall sein kann. Zur gleichen Zeit bereitet auch Prinz Ivan, jetzt der Lichkönig, seine Armeen auf den letzten Kampf gegen die sterblichen Völker vor. Wissend, dass sich Vorsar auf dem Schlachtfeld befindet, dürstet der Herr der Toten und des Eises nach Vergeltung für die Schmähungen der Vergangenheit. Er beauftragt den Dämon Zelphir, seinen loyalen Adjutanten, mit der direkten Führung der Armee in die Schlacht, während Mogor mit seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten die feindlichen Soldaten aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen soll. Sein neuester Verbündeter, der Söldner Bane, welcher sich Ihm während seines Feldzugs durch Azeroth angedient hatte, soll indes versuchen, so viele von Vorsar's Verbündeten wie möglich auszuschalten, damit der Weg des Lichkönigs zu seinem verhassten Erzfeind frei ist. Leben vs. Untod: die letzte Schlacht Als die Sonne über Azeroth fällt, stehen sich die Armeen schließlich zum letzten, alles entscheidenden Kampf gegenüber. Inmitten der Brennenden Steppe, dem kargen, ausgetrockneten Land, prallen die Armeen von Leben und Tod aufeinander in einem letzten Kampf um die Zukunft der freien Völker. Inzwischen haben sich alle Verbündeten, die Vorsar, Hektor und die Anderen finden konnten eingefunden und werfen sich den untoten Legionen sowie den Eissoldaten Ivan's entgegen. Die Magie des Dagda verhindert dabei, dass der Lichkönig seine alles verschlingende Seuche einsetzen kann, doch um diese schützende Barriere zu erzeugen, benötigt der alte Weise sämtliche Kraft und kann daher nicht in den Kampf eingreifen. Er muss das Schicksal der Welt seinen weltlichen Verbündeten überlassen. Während der Schlacht prallen Aris und Anub'arak, der schreckliche Gruftlord aufeinander, als der Zauberer versucht, die Gruftbestien unschädlich zu machen, welche die Truppen aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen und deren Netze erhebliche Hindernisse darstellen. Zum ersten Mal kann Aris nun seine neuen Fähigkeiten gegen einen ebenbürtigen Feind erproben und setzt dabei auch seine neuen Zaubererwaffen, die flammenden Schwerter "Feuerteufel & Glutbeißer" ein. Diese können entflammen und sind heiß genug, um seine eigenen Kristalle zu schmelzen, weswegen Sie für Aris sowohl Waffen als auch Werkzeuge sein können. Dennoch sieht es zunächst nicht so aus, als könnte Aris den mächtigen Gruftlord überwinden, der Ihn immer wieder einspinnt und unzählige Spinnen auf Ihn loslässt, die den Zauberer zu überwältigen drohen. Rubens, der dies mitbekommt, versucht, Aris zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch seine vampirischen Fähigkeiten sind noch so jung und unausgereift, dass Er nicht viel tun kann. Dennoch erkauft Er Aris Zeit, sodass Dieser sich befreien kann und sorgt so für mehr Chancengleichheit. Als Aris schließlich erkennt, dass Er nicht siegreich sein kann, solange er gegen die Macht der Schwarzen Kristalle in seinem Inneren arbeitet, benutzt Er das Auge von Orichalkum, um seine dunkle Seite, hervorgerufen durch die Kristalle, zu kanalisieren. So kann Er deren Kräfte effektiver und zielgerichteter einsetzen und vernichtet den Gruftlord schließlich mit überwältigender Macht. Zur gleichen Zeit prallen auch Hektor und Zelphir in einem erbitterten Gefecht aufeinander. Zelphir, der nun die Schwerter "Kaltstahl", welches Er Vorsar gestohlen hatte und "Grimmstahl" schwingt, erweist sich als überlegener Gegner, den Hektor kaum besiegen kann. Selbst mithilfe von Calcifer und Behlazur ist Hektor immer noch unterlegen und beginnt, immer stärker an sich zu zweifeln. In seiner Verbitterung glaubt Er, dass Er niemals an Vorsar heranreichen und seinen Meister stolz machen kann. Als Zelphir Ihn auch noch verhöhnt und verlacht und Ihm sogar seine Axt wieder zuwirft, als Er entwaffnet wird, ist Hektor vollständig am Boden. Doch Calcifer kann Ihn daran erinnern, dass der Dagda Ihm sagte, dass Er bereits eine sehr mächtige Waffe besitzt und diese nur noch zu führen lernen muss. Als Er beginnt, sich darauf einzulassen, welche Macht im Inneren seiner Waffe wohnt, erkennt Er, dass die Waffe auf Ihn reagiert, schließlich wurde Sie nur für Ihn geschaffen. Der Name "Drugàfal" erscheint vor seinem inneren Auge und als Hektor zulässt, dass sein Instinkt die Waffe führt, kann Er damit tatsächlich Zelphirs Verteidigung mehrfach überwinden und Ihm einige vernichtende Treffer zufügen. Hektor erkennt, dass seine Waffe offensichtlich verschiedene Aspekte nutzt und auch wenn Er noch nicht sagen kann, was dies bedeutet, gelingt es Ihm auf diesem Wege doch noch, Zelphir zu besiegen. Als Hektor sich nach dem Kampf erschöpft einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen möchte, taucht wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich der Söldner Bane auf, attackiert Hektor und fügt Diesem eine weitere, gefährliche Wunde zu, aus der Er etwas Blut entnimmt. Danach verschwindet Er in der Schlacht, ohne den angeschlagenen Hektor zu erledigen. Revanche der Rivalen Inmitten der Schlacht stehen sich schließlich auch Vorsar und Prinz Ivan zum letzten Kampf gegenüber, genau wie Ivan es von Anfang an gewollt hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Er sich absichtlich auf den Lichkönig eingelassen hat und von Diesem mit dem Versprechen gelockt wurde, die Schmähungen, die Er durch Vorsar in der Vergangenheit erlitten hat, zu sühnen und Rache zu üben. Jegliche Versuche Vorsar's, Ivan zur Abkehr von diesem Irrsinn zu bewegen, sind zunächst fruchtlos, sodass es schließlich zum Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten kommt. Dabei fällt schnell auf, dass Ivan das Electron Blue, seine geliebte Waffe, nicht mehr benutzt, sondern nur noch das schändliche Frostmourne einsetzt. Immer wieder versucht Vorsar während des Kampfes, seinen Erzfeind dazu zu bringen, seine wahre Waffe zu nutzen und nicht die Klinge des Lichkönigs, doch Ivan hat offensichtlich keine Verwendung mehr für sein altes Schwert. Er drängt Vorsar immer weiter zurück und gibt Diesem mehr als deutlich zu verstehen, dass allein die Macht des Lichkönigs nun entscheidend ist. Vorsar's Zorn über dieses Verhalten wächst mit jeder Minute mehr an, zumal Er als Schwertmeister, der sogar zwei der Schwerter aus Around the Sun besitzt, nicht versteht, wie man seine Waffe so wegwerfen und aufgeben kann. Als Ivan sein Schwert letztlich sogar wegwirft, verliert Vorsar die Beherrschung und vernachlässigt seine Verteidigung. Der Lichkönig, der Ivan's Hand leitet und Vorsars Kampfstil und Bewegungen noch vom letzten Kampf kennt, gelingt es, mehrere eisig schneidende Treffer zu landen und Vorsar niederzustrecken. Mit einer verheerenden Frostattacke will Er Vorsar schließlich erledigen, doch ganz unvermittelt und instinktiv kann Vorsar das Electron Blue ergreifen, das Ivan so achtlos weggeworfen hat und die Eisklinge kann den tödlichen Eissturm Frostmournes aufhalten. Ivan, der nur darüber spottet, dass sein Schwert sogar ein Verräter ist, provoziert Vorsar damit bis aufs Blut, was Ihn an die Grenze zur Raserei bringt und schließlich erneut jene Macht in Rotschwinge erweckt, die Er einst in Eo erlernte: die Kunst des "Drachenodems". Als Klinge aus dem Herz eines Drachen kann Vorsar, wenn Er seine eigenen, inneren Flammen erweckt, das Feuer des Drachens tatsächlich entfesseln. Als Ivan erneut mit eisiger Gewalt angreift, setzt Vorsar die Erinnerung an diese Technik und die neuerliche Erkenntnis in einem gewaltigen Flammenangriff in Gestalt eines brennenden Drachen um und streckt Ivan damit nieder. Als Er von Frostmourne getrennt und von diesem verheerenden Angriff getroffen wird, schwindet die Macht des Lichkönigs über Ivan für kurze Zeit, sodass Vorsar Ihn vom Helm desselben befreien kann. Als Ivan wieder zur Besinnung kommt, wird Ihm klar, dass Vorsar erneut gewonnen hat. Der Vampir nimmt Frostmourne an sich und verlangt von Ivan, sich von der Rüstung zu trennen, verzichtet jedoch auf Electron Blue, obwohl das Schwert nach den Regeln der Welt Around the Sun Ihm gehören könnte, wenn Er Ivan den Todesstoß versetzt. Mit den Worten, dass Er nicht Ivan, sondern den Lichkönig besiegt habe und dieser Sieg daher nichts zähle, verzichtet Er darauf, Ivan sein Schwert zu nehmen. Ohne den Lichkönig als Anführer, gerät die untote Armee ins Wanken und kann von den vereinten Streitmächten der sterblichen Völker schließlich komplett ausradiert werden. Ivan, Zelphir und Mogor werden gefangen genommen und die siegreichen Armeen verlassen das verheerende Schlachtfeld. Nachwirkungen Im Verlauf der nächsten Tage werden Pläne geschmiedet, was nun zu tun sei, um eine erneute Rückkehr des Lichkönigs zu verhindern. Der Dagda schlägt vor, dass Vorsar Frostmourne verwahren, jedoch nach Möglichkeit nicht benutzen sollte, während der Helm und die Rüstung im Wirbelnden Nether versenkt werden sollten, damit niemals wieder Jemand den Einflüsterungen des Lichkönigs erliegen kann. Vorsar und Hektor selbst begeben sich in die Scherbenwelt und versenken dort Helm und Rüstung weit draußen im Nether, wo Er niemals gefunden werden soll. Während die Helden danach wieder nach Mondfels zurückkehren, Ihre Bande mit den Herrschern von Azeroth nun jedoch gefestigter denn je sind, beschließt Aris, seine getroffene Abmachung einzufordern und bezieht den Windläuferturm in den Geisterlanden als sein neues Domizil. Rubens tritt in seine Dienste und will als sein Gefolgsmann ebenfalls bei Aris verbleiben, was Hektor schweren Herzens akzeptiert, jedoch erkennt, dass Er noch nicht bereit ist, die Ausbildung eines Nachkommen zu übernehmen, da Er selbst noch viel zu lernen hat. Der Paladin Leonidas schließt sich Vorsar und den Anderen dafür an, da Er den Ort kennenlernen möchte, von dem solch mächtige Helden kommen. Zur selben Zeit trifft sich der Söldner Bane mit den beiden Männern, die sich nur "Faust" und "Geist" nennen, sowie einem dritten Mann, der "Soul" genannt wird, in der Brennenden Steppe, wo immer noch die Überreste tausender gefallener Streiter der letzten Schlacht liegen. Bane händigt den beiden Männern das Blut Hektors aus, was wohl das letzte Reagenz für einen Zauber ist, der nur die "Dunkle Auslese" genannt wird. Dabei werden die Überreste gefallener Kreaturen miteinander vermengt, um eine neue Gestalt zu bilden, die einen mächtigen Geist beherbergen kann. Normalerweise an lebenden Kreaturen eingesetzt, vermag Hektors Blut, die Bedingungen des Zaubers zu verändern, sodass die beiden Männer Ihn an den zahllosen gefallenen Soldaten, Eiskriegern und Untoten auf dem Schlachtfeld anwenden können. Die gefallenen Körper vereinen sich und bilden einen neuen Körper, in den nur Sekunden später scheinbar eine mächtige Präsenz einfährt, um diese neue Gestalt zu beleben. Der Mann, dem Faust, Geist und Soul treu ergeben zu sein scheinen, belohnt den Söldner Bane für seine treuen Dienste, indem Er Ihn mit einem Streich niederstreckt und erklärt dann, dass der erste Schritt zum Ende des 3. Zeitalters getan ist. Die Männer willigen ein mit den Worten "Ja, Lord Darcia!" Hintergründe: Erstauftritte: * Prinz Malchezaar * Velkan Valerious * Raziel * Turel * Dumah * Rahab * Zephon * Melchiah * Der Ältere Gott * Rubens * Bragur * Tyrande Whisperwind * Malfurion Sturmgrimm * Shandris Feathermoon * Anub'arak * Faust * Geist * Soul * Bane * Lord Darcia Antagonist: Gleich zwei alte Bekannte treten in dieser Saga als Feind auf und machen den Helden schwer. Einer von Beiden, Prinz Ivan, stellt dabei nur eine indirekte Bedrohung dar und ist mehr als mentaler Ansporn für Vorsar zu sehen. Die Rivalität zu Prinz Ivan, die während der Sagas immer wieder eine wichtige Rolle spielt, ist auch hier die Triebfeder für die Ereignisse, die Ihren Lauf innerhalb der Saga nehmen. Der eigentliche Antagonist der Saga ist jedoch der Lichkönig, der bereits in einer früheren Saga der Hauptfeind gewesen ist. Damit ist Er tatsächlich der erste, wenn auch nicht der letzte Feind, der einen zweiten Auftritt innerhalb der Chroniken hat und aufgrund von Rache, Vergeltung oder anderen Motiven handelt. Das Konzept wird später noch mehrfach aufgegriffen und sorgt für tiefgründigere Bösewichte, da diese mit der Zeit und einem längeren Auftritt innerhalb der Handlung mehr Tiefgang gewinnen und somit nachvollziehbarere und greifbarere Motive bekommen. Außerdem wird so vermieden, dass eine unübersichtliche Anzahl von gesichtslosen Feinden entsteht, zu denen die Protagonisten nur mangelhaften, wenn überhaupt, Bezug besitzen. Zudem wird mit der Einführung von Lord Darcia ein erster Grundstein zu den größten Feinden der Handlung gelegt, auch wenn zu diesem Umfang weder innerhalb noch außerhalb der Handlung bekannt war, welch großen Umfang dieser spätere Feind tatsächlich haben würde. Wichtigste Kämpfe: * Hektor vs. Dagda * Vorsar & Hektor vs. Prinz Malchezaar * Hektor & Rubens vs. Bragur * Aris vs. Anub'arak * Hektor vs. Zelphir * Vorsar vs. Lichkönig & Ivan Wichtigste Ereignisse: * Aris kehrt zurück und schließt sich der Gemeinschaft von Schloss Mondfels endgültig an. * Der Gemüseälteste ruft Vorsar und Hektor zu sich nach Azeroth, wo Er seine Identität als Dagda offenlegt. * Hektor wird im Duell vom Dagda besiegt und erlebt eine schmachvolle Niederlage. * Rude & Reno durchlaufen ein Training und werden in den Klassen "Krieger" und "Schurke" geschult. * Hektor und Vorsar durchqueren den Turm von Karazhan, bezwingen Prinz Malchezaar und Hektor erbeutet Blutschrei als neue Waffe. * Die Untoten zerstören die Akademie des Widerstands und die Helden werden voneinander getrennt. * Hektor trifft den Werwolf Velkan, wird jedoch nur kurze Zeit später wieder von Diesem getrennt. * Vorsar findet die derzeitige Situation im Königreich Lordaeron heraus. * Vorsar reist nach Nosgoth, wo Er Kain und seine vampirischen Söhne, ebenso den Seelenfresser Raziel, für seine Sache gewinnen kann und mehr über die Welt Nosgoth lernt. * Aris rekrutiert die Blutelfen und fordert die Einhaltung der vormals getroffenen Abmachung. * Hektor trifft auf Rubens, bekämpft mit diesem den Grubenlord Bragur und verwandelt Rubens in einen Vampir. * Die Helden konfrontieren die Trolle der Gurubashi in der gleichnamigen Arena und befreien Captain Kathleen Harkord. * Rubens ist beeindruckt von Aris Stärke und Charisma und schließt sich Diesem bereitwillig an. * Vorsar und Hektor verhandeln mit den Nachtelfen, doch der Erfolg gelingt nur dank des Eingreifens des Fremden "Geist" in die Verhandlungen. * Rubens berichtet, dass auch die Verhandlungen mit der Horde nur dank einem Fremden mit Namen "Faust" gelungen sind. * Die Armeen treffen sich zum letzten Kampf in der Brennenden Steppe. * Aris bekämpft den Gruftlord Anub'arak und setzt erstmals seine Kräfte der "Kristallmacht" kontrolliert und bewusst ein. * Hektor findet den Namen seiner neuen Axt heraus: "Drugàfal" und bezwingt damit den Dämon Zelphir. * Der Söldner Bane stiehlt Hektors Blut für seinen wahren Meister. * Vorsar konfrontiert den Lichkönig und kann mithilfe des Schwertes Electron Blue sowie der Erkenntnis, dass Er die Kampftechnik "Drachenodem" seines Schwertes Rotschwinge auch außerhalb von Eo nutzen kann, diesen bezwingen. * Vorsar nimmt Frostmourne an sich, während Helm und Rüstung des Lichkönigs im Wirbelnden Nether versenkt werden. * Prinz Ivan, Zelphir und Mogor werden von der Allianz gefangen genommen. * Lord Darcia kehrt dank der "Dunklen Auslese" zurück, verrät den Söldner Bane und bereitet sich auf die Umsetzung seiner Pläne vor. Trivia: * Hektor und Vorsar "raiden" in dieser Saga die alte Turmfestung Karazhan auf der Jagd nach einer bestimmten Waffe. Dieser Abschnitt ist eine direkte Referenz an das klassische Spielprinzip von World of Warcraft und dient als Hommage an das MMORPG. Hektor erlangt dabei tatsächlich eine Waffe, die auch im Spiel selbst vom entsprechenden Boss "Prinz Malchezaar" erlangt werden kann. Es wird nicht näher darauf eingegangen, wie der Dämon an die Waffe gelangte, auch wenn Vorsar diese Frage in den Raum wirft. * Eine zweite Referenz an die Spielwelt von WoW ist die Ausbildung, die Rude und Reno erhalten. Beide "wählen" sozusagen Ihre Klasse und werden in den Grundzügen derselben geschult, müssen jedoch noch viel mehr lernen, um wahre Meister darin zu werden. Auch dies stellt eine Hommage an die typische Klassenwahl in WoW dar und daran, dass ein neuer Charakter zwar in einer Klasse geschult ist, jedoch stets noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hat. * Die Situation, in die Hektor gerät, als der Sterbliche Rubens Ihm beim Sieg über einen Feind hilft und dabei tödlich verletzt wird, ist eins zu eins die gleiche Situation in der 2. Saga, bei der Verwandlung Hektors in einen Vampir. Diese Parallelen sind gewollt, denn so muss Hektor dieselbe Entscheidung treffen, wie einst sein Meister. Dies verdeutlicht, dass Hektor sich stets entwickelt und seinem Meister in vielen Punkten immer ähnlicher wird. * Hektor tötet den Grubenlord mit der Axt Blutschrei, welche in den Händen Groms auch den gleichartigen Dämon Mannoroth vernichtet hat. Auch in der Version innerhalb der Chroniken wird einer der beiden Streiter tödlich verletzt und "stirbt", kehrt jedoch als Vampir zurück, was der einzige, direkte Unterschied zum Kampf Thralls und Groms mit Mannoroth ist. Kategorie:Sagas